


Of Omlettes and Family

by AnonymousStalkerFriend



Category: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery
Genre: F/M, Fake Dating, god i’m starting way too many stories all at once kill me, 💞💞💞
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 22:51:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17252906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousStalkerFriend/pseuds/AnonymousStalkerFriend
Summary: Max wasn’t sure how this had happened. Oh, wait, yes he was. He was in love with his friend and and agreed to this like an absolute idiot.





	Of Omlettes and Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merlinaes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlinaes/gifts).



It was two in the morning and his phone was ringing.

Why someone was calling him he had no idea, especially not at two am. Who even called people anymore? Hadn’t people stopped doing that?

Groggily he flipped over.  _ Let it ring _ , he thought.  _ They'll give up eventually _ .

The ringing stopped.

Then it started again. 

They weren’t going to give up.

“Oh for fucks sake,” me muttered, “this had better be important.”

Reaching over he snatched his phone from the side table not bothering to check the caller id, “Who is this? What do you want?” 

“Max! Thank god you picked up!” Akari, she sounded panicked.

“Pray tell, Ari, why are you calling me at two in the goddamn morning.”

“Well, uh, I need your help with something.” She said nervously.

He sat up sheets falling to pool on his lap, “What is so important that it couldn’t wait till the morning?”

“Uh well ya see,” she giggled uneasily, “this is, uh, probably something I should tell you face to face? Could I come over?”

Raking a hand through his hair he groaned, “Can you at least give me till five?”

“This is kinda time sensitive?” He could hear her shuffling in the background. “What if you go back to sleep and I’ll call you back when I get there?”

“Sure.” He said dryly, “Wasn’t like I was trying to get a normal amount of sleep for once or anything.”

Hearing her voice brighten almost, keyword almost, made his sleep being cut short worth it. “Sorry about waking you up, Maxi. Thank you so much though! I promise I’ll make up for it! Do you want me to make you food or something?”

“Omelette.”

“Of course that’s what you want. You never change you know that right?” He could here the smile in her voice.

“Thanks,” he said sarcastically, “I try to stay consistent.”

“Alrighty I’ll see ya in an hour! Sorry again about waking you up. Love ya!” He heard movement and with a tap she’d ended the call. 

_ Well that’s that _ . He thought as he fell back asleep.

 

————

 

He awoke later to a rapid pounding on his flat door. Lazily he opened his eyes and rolled out of bed. 

Leaving his bedroom he dragged himself into the main body of the apartment. Wrenching the door open he came face to face, well more he saw air and she saw chest as she was well *tiny,* with his personal rooster. 

“Come in,” he croaked out. He winced at how dry his mouth was as he turned to enter the kitchen. He grabbed a cup from the counter, filled it with the tap, and turned back toward the door, crossing his legs as he leaned back against the counter top. Akari hadn’t moved from her spot by the door. Weird.

“Are you just going to stand there?” He asked. She jolted whipping her head up to make eye contact.

“Oh, um,” she swallowed heavily, “yes. Sorry bout tha.”

Shuffling and she closed the door behind her. She walked over and set a bag on the counter next to him, “I bought groceries!,” she said happily, “For your omelette. I’ll uh start on that now!”

“Alright, tell me when you’re done.” He downed the rest of his water placed the cup in the sink and padded over to sink into the cushions of his couch.

The next thing he knew he was stirred awake by Akari shaking him, a plate resting on the table behind her.

“Good you’re awake! Here’s your food!” She exclaimed as she reached back handing the omelette and a fork off to him. She turned and plopped onto the couch next to him pulling her feet up to sit crisscross style. Pulling out her wand she whispered, “Accio remote,” the remote wizzing into her outstretched hand. She shoved her wand back into her holster settling into his side.

“You do know you could’ve just gotten it while you were up, right, Akari?” 

“Eh, didn’ feel like doin tha. This is easier.” She said, beaming up at him. “Now. You have anythin’ to watch on here?”

“Just put on Netfilx or something, nothing good will be on anyways since it’s  _ three is the fucking morning _ .” 

Twisting to rest her head on his shoulder she gives the the  _ look _ . “I already said I was sorry…” Jutting her lower lip out as she said so. He had a rather strong urge to kiss her right then. He coughed,  _ right, not going to think about that at the moment. _

“Puppy dog eyes aren’t going to work on me.” God she was adorable. She had no *idea* what that did to him.

She dropped the look and flopped back onto the couch, “Your jus’ bein’ rude.” 

“Oh let me eat will you?” He huffed, “You made it for me I don’t want it to go cold.”

“A’righty. Enjoy my peace offering, Maxi.” She picked out a random show, some animated thing about dragons and elves, and fell quiet as he ate.

He reminisced as he ate his “peace offering” as Akari had so eloquently put it.

He and Akari had met at Hogwarts when he was a fourth year. A friend of his, Rowan, had told him that he had a little sister a year below him in Ravenclaw and had suggested meeting up with her one day to play gobstones.

He’d agreed. 

They’d gone down to the courtyard to meet his sister apparently a girl also named Rowan, “They’re said a bit differently,” he said in explanation and had run into a rather odd sight. Penny, another of his friends, was hunkered down with two Ravenclaw girls around a small plant pouring some kind of potion into it that was turning it into a… well he really couldn’t tell, but all the others in the courtyard had given the three girls a wide berth around them. Which made sense seeing as there were probably twenty other plants spread around them.

Rowan called out and one of the girls spun around, Max assumed she was the sister since really they looked identical aside from their hair and the colors of their robes, greeting them and waving for them to sit next to her. Once they’d gotten close enough Little Rowan, what he had decided to call her, shoved a plant into their hands excitedly telling them to, “Eat it!”

His Rowan had shrugged grabbed a leaf and popped it into his mouth. He lit up and gestured for him to take one as well. Hesitantly, he bit off the very end of a leaf extremely surprised by what he found.

They were surrounded by chocolate plants. He didn’t even like sweets much and it tasted pretty good.

He’d then been told that the other girl, Akari he learned, was the one who made the potion they were using. From there she and Little Rowan had somehow wiggled their ways into his friend group, with Ari easily becoming one of his closest. He’d even helped her paint and decorate her shop, “Candied Greens,” after she’d graduated Hogwarts.

Honestly, compared to some of his other friends that had been a rather mundane meeting. 

A sudden exclamation of, “Oh come on tha’ can’ be all of it!” shook him from his thoughts. Apparently while he had been thinking the show had ended and he’d finished his meal. Setting his plate on the coffee table in front of him he turned to poke Ari in the side.

“Hey.” He pokes her, she jumped with a small ‘ _ eep _ .’

“Yes, Maxi?” She peeped out.

“I’m finished now can you tell me why you’ve woken me up this early.”

She sat up pulling away from him, fists tightening on her knees. “Okay so,” she laughed quietly, “ya know how my family has tha’ get together party e’ry year?”

“Uh, yes?” He responded in confusion, “The week long one you have me look after the shop during?”

“Tha’s the one.” She chuckled nervously pulling her hair over her shoulder to play with it, “I’ve run into a bit of a problem this year.”

“What kind of problem?”

“I may or may not‘ve told ‘em tha’ I had a date this year.”

“You’re not going out with anyone though.”

“Yep. Tha’s my dilemma.”

“How on Earth am  _ I _ meant to fix that?”

She stood up, “Well I was thinkin’ cuz I canne tell ‘em tha’ I lied tha’d just be horrible,” she turned to him, “and then I thought ‘Hey I’ll ask Max for help’ so here I am.”

“I still don’t really get how I’m meant to be helping you here.”

She turned to him screwing on that damn face again, “Please pretend to be my boyfriend for my family.”

He felt his eyes go wide. _ “What!” _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Are they both extremely ooc? Fuckin yep!
> 
> Hope y’all enjoyed anyways.


End file.
